strawberry_shorcake_berry_bitty_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tangerine Strudel
Doctor Tangerine Strudel is a fan character created by NewVegasCourier based on his character from Fallout: New Vegas, a science themed courier. He is a scientist/inventor originally from Las Vegan but now lives in Berry Bitty City. He runs Tangerine Labs where he conducts research for Berry Bitty City and the company he works for, RhubCo Enterprises, run by Rhubarb Crumble. Tangerine lives with his male Red Heeler puppy named Van Buren. His icon is a tangerine wedge and his theme colors are orange and red. Personality Tangerine is a kind and friendly boy who seeks to use his skills in science to make the world a better place and create a brighter future for his people in Las Vegan. However, he is also painfully shy and has difficulty with communication and socializing, making him somewhat socially awkward. Because of this, he has in the past been a target of bullies and therefore has trouble trusting and opening up to others, but if you can earn his trust and get him to open up, you'll have a friend for life. Background Originally from a conservative community, Tangerine has had a somewhat difficult life due to his quirks. Having been told by his friends and family that the city of Las Vegan was reputed to be a city that was a safe haven for people like him, where their quirks are tolerated and understood, so he eventually moved there and ended up getting a job in the RhubCo R&D department, quickly earned the executive titles of CTO and CSO, while doing the occasional courier work. However, while trying to deliver a particularly important package, Tangerine suffered a severe head injury. Luckily, due to the importance of the package, one of Rhubarb's security robots was watching over him and was able to get him to Berry Bitty City, where he was nursed back to health. Even though Tangerine ended up losing the package, he was eventually able to recover it and deliver it to Rhubarb Crumble. While he was in Berry Bitty City, he realized that it was yet another place where the quirks of his people are tolerated and understood and decided to continue his work for Rhubarb Crumble there, hoping to pay back everyone there for saving his life. Talents Tangerine is skilled in all matters of science, but his main area of expertise is with computers. He's head of the R&D department at RhubCo Enterprises. In addition to having a strong mind, Tangerine also has a strong body, a muscular hypertrophy implant combined with prototype spinal enhancement of his own design gives him the strength and build of a circus strongman. Relationships Strawberry Shortcake: Tangerine enjoys her cooking, and often tells her that it's as good as the chefs' at the Truffle Resort in Las Vegan. She also makes sure that he actually eats something healthy, not just the junk food he brings in from Las Vegan. Plum Pudding: Tangerine especially likes being with her, as he enjoys her dancing, her sense of humor, and her personality. Plum will often come over to his lab to keep him company and the two will often go on picnics together. Orange Blossom: Tangerine believes that she and Rhubarb would get along wonderfully, as they can both be obsessed with organization, they both enjoy flying (if The Butterfly Ride book is to be believed), and they both enjoy snowglobes. Blueberry Muffin: Tangerine often goes to her bookstore when he needs to do research, and she often helps him with his experiments. Cherry Jam: Although Tangerine doesn't know her personally, Cherry has heard quite all about him from Rhubarb Crumble when she performed for RhubCo Studios and seeks to help Tangerine come out of his shell. Apple Dumplin: Tangerine had previously worked with her before, helping her publish a book "The Berry Bitty Wilderness Survival Guide" by testing out her theories. Tangerine thinks she's brilliant, but needs to put more thought in her experiments. Rhubarb Crumble: Rhubarb is Tangerine's boss, friend, and mentor, he occasionally visits Berry Bitty City to check on Tangerine and his progress on various projects. Appearance Tangerine is a young boy with skin paled from almost always working indoors, and neck long golden brown hair and blue eyes. Tangerine wears dark orange padded howie-style lab scrubs with a tangerine wedge on the left chest pocket, yellowish white boots, and glasses. He also wears a wide brimmed black hat with a tangerine wedge on the front that was given to him by a friendly preacher who claims that it's blessed with the power to help him communicate better. He likes to pretend that it really is, but is not sure if it really is, but likes how it keeps the sun out of his eyes. He also wears a personal information processor (a PIP Berry 3000) that gold and silver plated and diamond encrusted on his left forearm. For bedtime he wears leopard print jammies with a tangerine wedge on the left chest pocket and a special device that circles his head in a similar way to the Rutherford model atom while healing his aches and pains from the day. Quotes Trivia *Tangerine's inventions never work as intended the first time around and he doesn't believe that they should, because even if they do, he can always find some way of improving them. *The Berry Bitty Wilderness Survival Guide he helped Apple Dumpling on is based The Wasteland Survival Guide, a quest in Fallout 3 and item in Fallout: New Vegas. *Tangerine has been augmented with various implants, including basic implants that increase strength, agility, etc. as well as a few prototype implants of his own design. *Despite the minor persecution has suffered at the hands or religious conservatives and being a man of science, Tangerine is still a spiritual person while of course, still respecting other peoples' opinions on the subject. Gallery Tangerine2.jpg|Tangerine's Casual Attire File:Tangerine3.jpg|Tangerine's Bedtime Attire Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Movies Category:Females